


Gus' First Steps

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Childhood, Children, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fun, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, Laughter, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Same-Sex Marriage, Sequel, Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Fathers, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus takes his first steps for his dads
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor
Series: Britin + Gus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Gus' First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I thought of this wanting another Britin + Gus story. Wrote back in January. Gus is eight months old in this story. I googled about the time a child can walk.

Brian was sitting on the floor with Justin a few inches away from him. Their feet almost touching at the space that was between them. Gus who had been attempting to walk for the last two days was there too. Brian was holding him up in hopes that he would start walking. They didn't want much space between them so they could grab him in case he fell. Even if it was apart of learning to walk Brian didn't want their son to fall. 

"Go on Sonny boy, walk to your dad." Brian said watching Gus' little feet move forward. He kept his hands on Gus as he started.

Justin smiled holding his hands out for Gus. "You can do this, Gussie." 

Gus wanted to go to his dad, but he wasn't positive on how to get there. His feet were moving when he looked down at them. He let out a squeal feeling his daddy still holding onto him before he thought really hard to go forward. He wanted to get to his dad who was his other favorite person in the entire world. He had more he knew like his Gammie Jennifer. He moved quickly finally getting farther and out of his daddy's hold. He babbled meaningless words out as his dad got closer to him. He was so excited that the last few steps were more of running ones than walks. 

Brian and Justin both were happy that Gus made it without falling. Justin gave their son a kiss on the cheek letting him know how proud of him he was. He also hugged him smiling back at Brian. Brian moved over beside Justin giving Gus one too. Gus let out happy sounds as his dads smothered him with love and praise. To him all he'd done was get from his daddy to his dad. It hadn't seemed like rocket science or anything to him. Justin and Brian were happy though because Gus had started attempting walking before the doctor has said it was usual. He was eight months old instead of the nine the doctor had said it could happen. 

"You want to do that again, Sonny boy? You did so good and didn't fall once, so proud of you." Brian said. 

"I am too, you did amazing. I think you wanted to run there at the end." Justin smiled praising Gus even if it was simply trying to learn to walk. Brian and he both knew what it was like to not have that kind of attention growing up. 

Gus looked between his dads with a happy laugh. He wasn't sure what the big fuss was over, but he was loving their attention. If moving his feet got him that he wanted more of it. They were always saying words to him. His brain liked the ones that said I love you the most. They always followed with kisses on his face or the top of his head. He got comfortable hugs every day too which he liked. He loved sleeping between his dads at times because he felt safe. 

"Dadas go." Gus said which got Brian and Justin smiling more. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It wasn't his first words those had been back when he'd been seven months old. Dada was the first word out of their son's mouth. It later got turned into Dadas, but go was a new one defiantly. Though Gus had said Gammie which had become Jennifer's new title. They'd tried getting him to say Grammie, but Gammie came out instead. They had been so happy that they had spent fifteen minutes, Jennifer included, telling him how happy and proud they were. Though Gammie had been on a different day than Dada(s).

"Okay, we let you walk more." Brian said going back to where he had been sitting, with about another inch between Justin and his self. "Come to your daddy, Sonny boy." He said with pure happiness in his voice. 

"You can do it again, go give your daddy a hug from us." Justin said steadying Gus on his feet. He held on until Gus was out of his arms' reach letting go. If Gus looked like he was going to fall he could catch him though. 

Gus saw his daddy smiling at him and he once again put his mind to getting there. He let out happy sounds once again moving his legs forward. The last three steps were almost a run as he rushed at his daddy. Brian lifted Gus up in the air once he reached him letting his self go backwards laying flat. He brought Gus down kissing both his cheeks telling him how much he loved him. Gus let out more happy sounds before he felt his daddy's arms wrapping around him in a hug. 

Justin moved over beside his two favorite guys putting his arm around them both when Brian sat back up. Gus was doing great at walking, which he said so to the little boy who was smiling like mad. He loved Gus so much and he'd known that he could do this. He'd seen him pulling his self up on different things around him. Gus had officially stood up the day before without holding onto anything. He'd plopped back down before he got his feet to go though. Justin had been happy to tell Brian about it. Brian and he had sat with Gus just watching him do that for an entire hour after Brian got home from work the night before. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"You are going to be running and walking all at once if you keep that up little man." Justin said. "We going to have to be quicker too, you already crawl like no bodies business." 

"We love you so much for being you. Even if you didn't do it today we would still be proud of you for trying." Brian replied not wanting Gus to think he was getting the words just because he had done something good. If he had to carry Gus forever he wouldn't love him any less. 

"Dadas go." Gus smiled reaching out for his daddy's face trying to grab his nose.

Justin laughed since one of Gus favorite things to do lately was grab onto their noses as if he could steal them away. Brian smiled when Gus got his nose clamping down with his strong grip trying to pull it back. Gus looked down at his hand when he didn't come away with anything. He didn't understand why he could never get his dads' noses. He did want to try moving his legs more though. It was fun going back and forth between them and getting hugs and kisses.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian put Gus back on his feet, but this time he stood up as well. Justin right beside them as they let Gus walk this time where he wanted to. Gus knew his dads were behind him in case he needed to be caught. He started moving towards where his toy mate was. He really wanted to play even if he did love getting the loving for simply moving his legs forward. Right before Gus got there his legs buckled, but Justin and Brian reached out taking his little hands keeping him up. 

Gus liked that not wanting to fall on his butt, he'd done that plenty of times the day before. He was sure it would have hurt more if not for the padding behind him. He didn't always like the thing around him, but what his dads called a diaper did provide some cushion. There were some days he tore it off and tossed it away. His dad kept putting it back on him though. It made him laugh and giggle though watching his dad try to keep it on him. Once on the mate Gus hit his hands against the toy box that was in front of him. He wanted to play concentrating on the word that was always asked before his dads would bring something out of the box. 

"PAY." Gus shouted even though it didn't sound like what they said. He tried again though with the word. "PLAY." He giggled cause it sounded right. It also got him more hugs which he enjoyed. 

"Okay, you can play now. You did so good though walking like you did." Brian said lifting Gus into his arms. He loved his son more than he thought he could love anyone. Justin was tied with the love he felt for Gus. He couldn't choose who meant more to him and it wasn't like they both meant any less than the other. 

Justin smiled at Brian and Gus glad that he'd taken a picture of Gus walking to them. He'd also gotten video of it since he'd been recording the moments on the video recorder Brian had. He wouldn't change these moments for anything. The day that Gus had become all Brian's he had promised he would be there for both of them. He didn't need to go out in the world to experience anything when he had what he needed right here. He leaned in kissing Brian aiming for his cheek, but Brian turned to him so he got his lips. 

Brian returned the kiss thankful that Justin was with them. He knew that Justin could have washed his hands in them instead of being here. Gus loved Justin like he did and he'd known it even more the day that Gus had said dada when Justin had been holding him. He hadn't cared that Justin had been called dada first. It had warmed his heart knowing that Gus felt that way towards the only other man he loved. 

Gus moved his hands toward both his dads putting his fingers around their noses. Brian and Justin pulled from their kiss before giving Gus' cheeks kisses. The little boy squealed in delight before they all sat down on the mate. Justin opened up the toy box that he had painted for Gus with all different kinds of things on it. They stayed there with Gus letting him pull out all the toys he wanted to play with. It didn't matter when Gus pulled almost all of the toys out either. They could put them back in the box later. He was used to picking things up after Gus. The diaper horror three weeks ago had been the worst though. Gus' diaper had been full one of those times he had flung it out of the play pen. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm working on trying to find my muse again by reading m/m books. I did make little progress yesterday on a story that was half done to getting it finished after the tenth re-write because I didn't like it. Used one of the Cattle Valley books by Carol Lynne for inspiration and some videos on dogs from Facebook. It was the first time in almost a month I wrote anything. I take care of my Gma last two weeks been rough but doing better. All spare time I have is being split between trying to write, read, and do other things. Why this was a late post cause I was just tired last night after yesterday so posting two stories for you all this week. Weather is getting better too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gus' First Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656904) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)
  * [The Diaper Comes Off Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177308) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
